


Take me back to your bed

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a nightmare," he whispers, his voice hoarse and his arms tight around Evan’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me back to your bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous tumblr prompt asking for 23 Hurt/comfort fic.  
> Follow me http://lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com/ & twitter/LilMissGemzy

_Well take me; take me back to your bed  
I love you so much that it hurts my head_

His body awoke with _a scream_ sitting heavy on the _tip of his tongue_ and he tries swallowing it down, his throat aching and there is a cold sweat along _his_ forehead, the pounding of _his_ heart beating a bruising rhythm against his ribs. The anxiety that pierced through his chest still lingered and he still feels the surge of adrenaline _sing_ _through his veins._ _He feels like he was still running, running down that long seemingly endless corridor looking for an escape, screaming for help; someone please, help me_ _._

Nightmares like that hadn't visited him in a while, not since Evan entered his life and it made him all the more anxious his stomach twisting into inconceivably painful knots.  
He turns to his side in bed and curls up, trying to calm the fire in his lungs; he cards a hand through _his_ short brown hair and tries to regulate his breathing.

He’s so lost in trying to calm himself that he startles badly at the warm hand that presses to the nape of his neck. His violent exit from his nightmare had woken the other occupant of the bed. Evan’s sleepy brown eyes look through the darkness of their room to look at the smaller man beside him, who’s shaking like a leaf in a storm,

“I… I didn’t mean to scare you.” he mummers moving closer to his love.  
“Talk to me, please” Evan pleads, stroking his large tanned hand down from his nape to the long pale expanse of Jonathan’s back. Jonathan whimpers in reply and _arches his back_ pressing _into the touch_ _._ He was frightened, craving comfort and the warmth only _Evan_ could provide.  
Uncurling his body, he turns towards Evan and hides his face in the crook of Evan’s neck; breathing in deep lungful’s of Evan’s scent that always reminded him of the summer sun a _spicy_ , _musky scent_ that never fails to make _his_ _head dizzy._  
Evan curls his arms around Jonathan and continues his gentle stokes down his back, wrapping the covers back around their bodies, he waits with bated breath for Jonathan to tell him his fears.

"I had a nightmare _"_ he whispers, his voice hoarse and his arms tight around Evan’s body, “I’m running down a corridor _it’s fucking cold and dark,_ and I’m calling out for help, but no one answers. _And I’m running and run_ _— he chockes on a sob, his throat clenching tight.  
_ Evan’s arms pull him impossibly closer, running his fingers up to the crying man's face wiping away the tears.  
“And I run to the end” Jonathan croaks out looking into Evan's brown eyes “At the end of the corridor there’s an open door and _you’re_ standing there, when I get closer the door closes and locks _and I can’t get to you but I can hear you. And you’re crying_ _—_ _you’re in pain!”_

Evan’s heart constricts as he stares at blue eyes he loves so much, blue eyes that are damp with tears and filled with anguish. Evan closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Jonathan’s; threading their fingers together he holds Jonathan’s hand against his heart. Letting him feel the strong beat as it thudded against his ribs.  
_“Shhh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare_. _We’re both safe”._

That’s how the stay together, Evan curling his body tight around Jonathan’s, murmuring words of comfort against his small sensitive ear encouraging him to share more of his nightmares with him _and in turn he was_ whispering about the most silliest dreams he’s ever had; Evan confessing that he once had a nightmare of Tyler in a pink tutu and he couldn’t look him in the eye for weeks after without pissing himself with laughter.  
The talking and sharing helps, and even though the nightmare still lingers in the back of his mind, there is warmth surrounding him, a comfort that he clings to and he kisses the skin of the long neck that’s in front of him, gratefully.

A please rumble escapes Evan’s throat, fire racing through his veins at the feel of the supple lips against his skin. Fingers tracing over Jonathan’s body, raising _goose bumps_ in their wake. His dark eyes watch intently as Jonathan raises his body from the bed and straddles his waist, blue eyes looking down at him with desperation. Evan’s heart aches even as he revels in the weight above him.

This man could fucking _destroy him,_ if he wanted to. He could destroy him in the most beautiful way possible, with pretty smiles and loving words all wrapped up in a pale skinned unassuming man with eyes so blue he could _drown in them._ The man is a constant thought that runs through his head in never ending loops, his love for him sometimes hurting his head and making his heart want to _burst._

He moves his hand to cup the back of _Jonathan’s_ head, _fingers tangling_ in _his hair_ , he pulls Jonathan’s head _down_ and their _lips meet in a soft kiss, he pulls_ away, only to lean in and kisses _him_ _again, and again; addicted to the taste.  
_ He feels Jonathan’s _thank you_ against his lips and he grips the hips above him, feeling the desperation in Jonathan’s kisses, in the way he clings to his skin and in the way blue eyes watch his every move; when he throws back his head and gasps at the tight heat surrounding him, he opens his eyes and looks up at Jonathan, his eyes are blue flames that are _fucking burning through is soul._

_Evan pulls Jonathan’s head down for another taste of his lips, whispering words of “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere” drowning to the sounds of Jonathan gasping and pleading for him to go faster, and deeper. His broken off “I love you” sending him over the edge._

_Jonathan falls asleep after, his thoughts filled with the man curled around him. Dreams filled with warmth and laughter._

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please reeeeeview it


End file.
